Nerd School Crime
by JackFrostforever
Summary: Hiro is a prodigy at the New York Institute of Techology until he was attack when he was running late from school. Can our S.V.U squad solve this or Hiro's attacker get away? this is in real life
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6 or Law and Order S.V.U. If I did it would be really cool.

In the criminal justice system, sexual offenses are considered especially heinous. In New York City, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit. These are their stories.

"Come on, man," said student 1.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Damn," said student 2.

They ducted into an alley behind their school and they heard a groan from behind a dumpster. They were shocked and student 2 called 9-1-1.

Mercy Hospital

Sergeant Olivia Benson and Detective Nick Amaro got to the hospital and spotted the doctor.

"Sergeant Benson and Detective Amaro. What can you tell us about our John Doe," asked Olivia.

"He has abrasions on his wrists and face, bruised left rib, a couple of bite marks on his neck, and a torn anus. We ran a rape kit and there was fibers and skin under his finger nails, and fluid and seamen. He should be awake by now, but please take it easy on him."

They walked in and John Doe was really awake.

"Hi, I'm Olivia and this is my partner Nick. We would like to ask you a few questions if that's okay?"

John Doe nodded his head and asked, "May I ask you questions as well?"

"Sure. What's your name," asked Nick.

"I'm Hiro Hamada. Did you contact my brother yet?"

"Not yet, Hiro, but we will," said Olivia. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"I was staying after school to finish my project for the science fair. I didn't realize that it was late till I looked at the clock. It was dark out, so I couldn't see much. I decided to use the alley as a short cut to the street I live at. I was attacked from behind and when I came to my arms were tied literally behind my back, I was gaged and blindfolded. My attacker ripped off my shirt and used it as a gag. Then he yanked down my shorts and boxers. I was struggling and he bit my neck hard twice. Then he raped me. Why would someone do this to me?"

"I don't know Hiro, but we'll find out. Get some rest alright," said Nick.

They walked out of the room and Olivia said, "I know I heard the name Hamada and I know why. Hiro is a robotics prodigy at NYIT. We better solve this one. Now"


	2. Investgating the crime

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6 or Law and Order S.V.U

Squad Room

"Where are we on this," asked Olivia.

Detective Fin Tutuola said, "Hiro Hamada: a fourteen year old prodigy, goes to the New York Institute of Technology."

"Parents and an aunt died in an accident eleven years ago and now his only family is his older brother, Tadashi Hamada. He goes to the same school that Hiro does and he's only eighteen," said Detective Amanda Rollins.

"Hiro has a couple of minor infractions with the law. Both of them for illegal bot fighting," Said Detective Dominick Carisi Jr.

"Alright Rollins and Fin go to the school and see what he's like as a student, Nick and Carisi go to the residence and tell his brother."

Hamada Apartment

"I can't believe this is happening and to Hiro of all people. Oh My God!"

"Did you knew that he was at school working on his project," asked Nick.

"Yeah I did and I told him to call me if he was ever running late. This wouldn't be the first time that he was out late."

"You knew about his bot fighting hobby," asked Dominick.

"Yeah. I even told him that it is illegal, but he wouldn't listen. I knew after the second time he got arrested I had to do something. I told him that I was going to take him to a bot fight since he wouldn't. I told I had to pick something up at the school. He always that he was too cool and called it Nerd School. I introduced him to my friends, showed him my project, he even met his idol who also happens to be my teacher. After meeting him he changed his mind and got himself enrolled in school."

"What was your project and what is Hiro's," asked Nick.

"I made a healthcare robot that handle medical things from small as a cut to a heart attack. Hiro is making what he calls microbots which you can control with a nero-transmitter and the limit is your imagination."

"Last question; where were you at 10 in the evening," asked Dominick.

"I was at home waiting for Hiro to get home. I even ordered pizza when I got hungry and the left overs were for Hiro when he got home."

New York Institute of Technology

"I can't believe this is happening. Are you sure it's Hiro," asked the principle.

"We're sure. What can you tell us about the Hamada brothers," asked Amanda.

"Both of them are students; good grades, stayed out of trouble, and been working on their projects when they need to. Hiro is a laid-back student and very brilliant for his age and Tadashi is very serious and a great older brother to Hiro. For Hiro, Tadashi is all he has."

"Are there any students or teachers that like to give them a hard time," asked Fin.

"None that I know of. They don't confide in me though you could ask their teacher Professor Robert Callaghan. There he is. Robert!"

Callaghan turned around and asked, "Yes?"

"These are here to investigating the incident with Hiro."

"I heard what happened. Hiro and Tadashi are one of my great students. They don't give me any trouble whatsoever."

"Has anybody messed with either Tadashi or Hiro or just wanted to hurt them," asked Fin.

"Well one, but that's about it."

"And that would be…," asked Amanda.

"Daniel Carson. He's a brilliant student, but can get jealous real easily."

"Where would we find him," asked Fin.

"In the lab that the students share while doing their projects."

"Do you mind professor if you give us your DNA," asked Amanda.

"I don't mind if it clears me up as a suspect."

Interrogation Room

"Why am I here," asked Daniel Carson.

"Just going to ask you a few questions about your relationship with Hiro Hamada," said Olivia.

"What happened to Hiro?"

"He was attacked last night and someone raped him."

"Do think that I would do that to him?"

"I don't know. Hiro is in the hospital and we are trying to find out who did it. Do you know who would hurt him?"

"I say it would be Callaghan."

"Why Callaghan?"

"Just the way he stares at him all the time. It's just disgusting!"

Squad room

"Alright where are we at," asked Rafael Barba.

"Apparently Hiro and Tadashi has a creep for a teacher," said Dominick.

"According to Carson," said Rafael.

"Fin, go down to forensics and see where we are on the kit," commanded Olivia.

Forensics lab

"From what we can tell from the fibers from under the vic's nails, it was a carpet used in offices."

"What about DNA," asked Fin.

"You will not believe who it is that the DNA belongs to."

"Well I'll be damned. Thanks man!"

NYIF

Callaghan was in the middle of a lecture when Olivia and Nick walked in and interrupted the class.

"This is an outrage! You can't just barge in here like this!"

"Actually according to this arrest warrant we can," said Olivia.

"Robert Callaghan, you are under arrest for the rape of Hiro Hamada. Anything you say will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed for you," explained Nick.


	3. Trials and Verdict

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6 or Law and Order S.V.U

Trial

"Case number 5063091, in the case of the people vs Robert Callaghan with one charge of rape in the first degree," said the court bailiff.

"How does your client plead," asked Judge Krei.

"Not guilty your honor," said Abigail Callaghan.

"The people would like the defendant to be in custody till trial."

"Your honor this is insane! My client has never broken the law at all and is not a risk."

"But the defendant does know where the Hamada brothers live and could be a risk."

"I agree. The defendant will stay in the custody of the NYPD till trial. We are dismissed

Trial part 22

"Sergeant Benson, please describe the victim's injuries," asked Rafael.

"He had ligature marks on his face and his wrists and bite marks on his neck."

"Thank you, Sergeant."

"Sergeant Benson, did the victim tell you who harmed at all," asked Abigail.

"No he didn't."

"Then how did you know it was my client that attacked him?

"We compared DNA from his to the DNA from the rape kit?"

"Thank you, Sergeant."

"The people will like to call Hiro Hamada to the stand"

Hiro got up from where he sitting with Tadashi and walked up to the witness stand. Hiro was looking for scared.

"Good morning Hiro, how are you feeling?"

"A little sore, but I'm getting better."

"That's good to hear, Hiro. Now Hiro, I know that you were asked this so many times, but could you tell us what happened that night to the court?"

"I was at school working on my project and I noticed it was late. I already missed the bus so I decided to take a short cut through the alley behind the school. Then someone grabbed me from behind. I couldn't see who it was. He ripped off my shirt first and used it as a gag and blindfold. Then he tied my hands literally behind my back. He pulled my shorts and boxers down. Then he raped me."

"Thank you, Hiro."

"Hello Hiro, just a few questions for you from me that's all. You said you were running late getting home, correct?"

"Objection, relevance?"

"Goes to the witness' character your honor."

"Sustained. Please move on, Miss Callaghan."

"Yes your honor. Hiro, if you were running late why didn't you call your brother to come pick you up?"

"Tadashi is a student too and he has a job, he has to look after me, and keep up in school. I didn't want to disturb him for calling."

"Thank you, Hiro."

Trial Verdict

The bailiff handed the judge a note and handed it back to the jury.

"On the charge one on the rape in the first degree what did you find?"

"We find the defendant guilty," said jury one.

"It's over, right," asked Hiro.

"Yeah it's over Hiro. You might want to seek a counseling for the trauma, but I think you should be fine," said Olivia.

"Thank you for all that you've done," said Tadashi.

End

This is the final chapter and I am sorry that it is long.


End file.
